A Closeted Affair
by Dotti3
Summary: If she couldn't have Sakura as her actual daughter, Mikoto was determined to have her as a daughter-in-law. And she would do anything to accomplish her goal. Even if it meant shoving some stubborn shinobi in a closet.


**A Closeted Affair**

**Dedication:** For Essy-chan who has always been immensely kind to me. You asked to see a 'trapt in closet scene' and I couldn't resist obliging. I tried to fit it in Chastity Belt, but it took on a mind of its own and became a one shot. I just had too much fun with this idea, so thank you for the suggestion. Hope you like it **;D**

* * *

Mikoto had always longed for a daughter. While she wasn't opposed to having the sons her husband so desperately wished for, she had hoped to also have a little girl of her own to coddle and shop with. After going through two hellishly long and painful pregnancies, she had been gifted with two rough and tough boys much to Fugaku's utter delight.

Being their mother, she absolutely loved her babies fiercely, regardless of their gender. However, as her babies grew, the matriarch often found herself alone as they ventured off with their father to do 'manly things'. Honestly, Mikoto didn't understand how sparring would increase their masculinity when all three males were still rendered helpless when it came to carrying out conversations using actual words. In her mind, there was hardly anything manly about requiring the lady of the house to communicate for you.

But she pushed such bitter thoughts aside and consoled herself with the petty fact that she was obviously the more loved parent. After all, who cooked their meals and kissed their boo boos? Who gave all the hugs and kisses and made everything better? Suffice to say, both of her babies were big 'momma's boys'; something both were relentlessly teased about.

So in short, Mikoto loved her husband and she loved her sons even more, but still, she wanted a daughter to help counter the overwhelming testosterone in the Uchiha house hold. The three males had understood her plight and had even tried to help in their own ways.

Fugaku had suggested trying (and he would thoroughly enjoy the 'trying' part she gathered) again for a girl. As someone interested in his welfare, she had kindly reminded him of her dangerous mood swings and violent nature when in labor. After turning a few shades of pale, he had taken his offer off the table.

Itachi had been the sweetest in his attempts to feel the hole in her heart. He kept his dark beautiful, silky tresses long and even accompanied her on some of her shopping trips though it became clear he wasn't much of a fashionista. Though his efforts didn't go unappreciated, Mikoto still couldn't quell her longing for a more feminine offspring.

Sasuke's attempt had been the most humorous of the three. To be brief, it had involved the boy's ramen loving teammate and an odd transformation jutsu. Of course that was a complete failure, but it had derived a laugh from Mikoto. Strangely enough, it was Sasuke who had unknowingly remedied her affliction through the use of his other teammate; his female teammate to be exact.

With her pretty pink hair, striking, soft green eyes and porcelain doll complexion, Haruno Sakura was the epitome of estrogen. After learning of the young kunoichi's sharp wit and headstrong persona, Mikoto declared her the embodiment of a perfect daughter. Thus the Uchiha matron had contemplated kidnapping the girl on many occasions.

As if the previously listed pros above weren't enough, the pinkette had also proved herself to be a fierce medic-nin possessing a vast intellect and many skills. That being said, she had even earned the approval of the stoic, hard-to-win-over Uchiha clan head. Even so, Fugaku did not support his wife's kidnapping scheme much to her frustration.

Presently, it had been almost ten years since Mikoto had first met Sakura. And in that decade, the raven haired beauty had grown to love the pink haired girl as her own child. Sakura made the perfect substitute daughter. And Mikoto had the feeling she would make the perfect daughter-in-law.

The idea of the rosette officially becoming family drove the older woman to giddiness. Unfortunately, both of her sons seemed determined to obstruct her happiness with their asexualness. However, the crafty, ex-kunoichi was not about to let that crush her dreams.

And so, that was how four of the shinobi world's finest ended up trapped together in a small, cluttered closet.

* * *

Mikoto had always kind of creeped Sakura out.

This is not to say that Sakura didn't like Mikoto. In fact she greatly admired and loved her teammate's mom just as she did her own mom. With her constant smiles and warm hugs, Lady Uchiha had always been nothing but kind to her. However, Sakura had never fully been able to shake her unease around the woman.

Unlike the rest of the Uchiha clan, Mikoto was very openly affectionate. Sakura was very accepting of this as it was her own nature too and so she always returned the woman's hugs without hesitance. But sometimes, the cherry blossom felt as if the hugs lasted a little too long for her liking. And call her crazy, but she swears Mikoto had sniffed her hair a couple of times as well.

Besides the lingering embraces and the possible creepy smelling, the pink haired girl also got the impression that Sasuke's mom was opposed to her leaving. The usually unflappable woman of the house would notably become sulky upon Sakura's exit. At times, Sakura felt as if the woman never wanted to let her go.

But Sakura had done her best to put aside her slight fear, because otherwise, Mikoto was great. From giving advice to teaching her how to cook, she was like a second mother to the young kunoichi. Lately however, Mikoto's advice had been a bit disconcerting.

It had started out with the older subtlety digging into the younger's love life by asking questions. Sakura hadn't minded the inquiries and so she had confirmed her single status and gave a vague description of her dream guy. Mikoto was quick to try to change Sakura's image of Mr. Right.

'He'll have to be a shinobi of course,' her surrogate mother had declared to which Sakura kind of agreed. 'And he must be good looking,' she had continued to which Ino seconded. Mikoto continued to list off attributes the medic-nin should look for in a soul mate. Soon enough, the only males that met the retired kunoichi's high standards were her two sons. This didn't really surprise Sakura.

When subtle suggestions didn't work, Mikoto had made a point of constantly leaving Sakura alone with one of the Uchiha heirs. Much to the matriarch's dismay, nothing resulted from her strategic planning as the kunoichi was desensitized to such a phenomenon. As such, she was forced to move on to more drastic measures of action.

When Mikoto had claimed she needed help, Sakura had stepped up to bat without question. And so did her momma's boy teammate and his equally momma's boy brother. Even Shisui had offered a hand, though Sakura was sure he wouldn't be doing much. Nonetheless, he persisted in joining them though Mikoto insisted otherwise. That should have been her first clue.

Next, they had been led to an old storage closet packed with boxes upon boxes and given the instructions to find one marked as 'wedding stuff'. Seeing as how Sasuke's parents had an anniversary coming up, the gathered shinobi had figured the matriarch was feeling a bit nostalgic. Then Mikoto began to subtlety herd them before she hurriedly and forcefully pushed them in quickly shutting the door afterwards.

Sakura really should have seen it coming. But she didn't. In her defense, neither did the almighty Uchiha brothers; or their cousin for that matter who had been caught in the crossfire. Either way, all four were now trapped in a closet.

You're probably wondering what the big deal is. A closet? Surely four very capable, bordering- on- legendary ninjas could easily get out of this one. Unfortunately, Mikoto's skills were not to be underestimated.

After the first couple of panicked minutes, they had calmed and proceeded to try escaping. And for the record, they tried everything. Although, may it be noted, excessive use of force had not been used to prevent any damage from befalling the manor. Other than that though, they had tried everything in the book even teleporting out only to realize Mikoto had been methodical when planning this trap.

"This sucks," Shisui sighed in frustration. Sakura felt slightly sorry for the guy seeing as he was collateral damage. After locking them in and pretty much throwing away the key, Mikoto had made clear her intentions. She had emphatically ordered that Shisui be discarded for the time being. After all, she wanted a daughter- in- law, not a niece- in- law. Just to spite her, Sakura felt like shamelessly hitting on the lady's man. The reminder of his play boy status checked her of that impulse.

Sakura had never imagined that the vast and spacious Uchiha manor could possess such a small room. It was cramped, claustrophobia inducing, smelling of dust and dark. It wasn't really the kind of setting that set up a romantic mood.

As it was, the only 'romantic' quality was the intimacy thrust upon them from such a tight space. Currently, Sakura was completely surrounded. After Sasuke had freaked out and accused his cousin of spooning him, she had been forced into the middle of the males less another awkward yaoi moment ensue; I'm sure Inner Sakura wouldn't have minded either way.

"You know," Sakura began conversationally, hoping to distract her mind from the cramped conditions, "Mikoto-sama would make a great Bond villain."

"And I'd make a totally kick ass James Bond," Shisui declared from behind her. Apparently he had moved on from the last victim he spooned. On a plus note, at least he wasn't trying to fork her. Yet. "And you," his voice dropped into a seductive rumble, "would make a beautiful Bond babe."

"Your mom would make a hot Bond babe," her sourpuss of a teammate countered childishly. Trying to save her from her current situation he spun her to where he was now the one kind of spooning her. She couldn't help but to label him as a huge hypocrite.

"Dude," Shisui seemed appalled at the disrespecting of his mommy, "My mom is your aunt."

"Well my mom," Sasuke retorted, "is your aunt."

At the blatant show of stupidity, Sakura mentally re-scratched them off her list of romantic candidates. This left Itachi. She turned to look at the silent male, only to discover he had his sharigan activated as he tried to find a way out. Sensing her gaze, his faintly glowing, blood red orbs focused on her face. She couldn't stop the shiver from traveling down her back as she spied the tomoes spinning lazily as his crimson eyes studied her.

Out of all the Uchiha she had met, he was the only one that still made her heart race. Her adolescent crush on Sasuke had long since faded into friendship and she had never once entertained the idea of even liking the womanizing Shisui. But sometimes, she wasn't sure about how she truly felt about Itachi. And that scared her.

The last time they were left alone, they had almost kissed. Instead she had high tailed it out of that room and out of that moment. He hadn't bought it up, but she could see the questions in his probing eyes. She didn't have answers though; at least not answers she wanted to give him.

If nothing else, she confessed that she enjoyed his company. The quiet male made a great listener, staying silent when she ranted and raved and offering his opinion afterwards. At the same time, when he did talk, he was insightful and wise beyond his years which made for a great challenge when they debated. Admittedly, sometimes she disagreed just to keep their conversation going.

They were total opposites in some ways. From physical appearance to personality, they were as different as fire from ice. However, in a lot of ways, they were kindred spirits.

She really couldn't stand his soul seeing stare much longer. She was afraid he would see the truth of her feelings before she did. And so, she blabbered to distract him. "We're never going to get out of here alive or sane for that matter."

"Some of us were never sane to begin with," he replied, eyes dancing to the still arguing forms of his little brother and older cousin. His lips quirked slightly in that way that always made it hard for her to breathe properly. And even though there were two others in the miniscule room with them, she suddenly felt alone with him. It felt as if they were back in that moment again. And again, she wanted nothing more than to run and try to think things over. But, she wouldn't get too far away in this closet.

"There's no need to run Sakura," he murmured. He must have been able to read the look on her face. Even if she could run away, it was too late, because the pull was just too strong to resist anymore.

"Can't exactly go anywhere right now anyways," she sassed before leaning in and planting one right on him. There was no use in running anymore. There was no use in ignorance, because the truth was even more blissful. To sum it up, when it came to her feelings for Uchiha Itachi, she was coming out of the closet. Figuratively, at least.

* * *

When Mikoto came back to check on them a few minutes later, she was met with the sounds of horror coming from her youngest son and her nephew. She could only smirk as she determined what had finally happened. It would seem, she would be getting her wish after all.

Their confinement no longer necessary, she opened the door to release them. A flushed Itachi and Sakura only briefly glanced up from their make out session before pushing the other mortified males out of the space. They were quick to reclose the door.

It would seem that they wouldn't be coming out of the closet soon. On that note, Mikoto really hoped they found that box of old wedding stuff. After all, there might be need for it soon.

**/Fin/**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank you lovely readers for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't be afraid to share your opinion because it delights me to hear feedback. Once again thanks and I wish you a lovely day! **;D**

**~Dotti3**


End file.
